deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Pygmy Hippo 2/Rick Trager (Outlast) vs. Jack Griffin (The Invisible Man)
I still have voting up on FBI vs. Thieves if anyone wants to vote but let's start the next fight since Outlast fights seem popular. Today we have two horrible doctors who have no moral compass and will gladly kill almost anyone or torture/rob them. Rick Trager, the Murkoff Corporation's surgeon turned butcher! Jack Griffin, the chemist who discovered the key to invisibility...at the cost of his sanity! Who is Deadliest?! Rick Trager Bio:Rick Trager was never a good person even before the Mount Massive Slaughter, he ran the Corporate section before he was shamed after trying to drug a Murkoff agent and forcibly aborting his baby from his assistant with a scissor. But that was not the end, for Rick Trager had a friend, Jeremy Blaire. After being subjected to the Morphogenic Engine, his buddy presumably let him be a "surgeon". He found out that no kidneys equals death and developed his own plan for torture. But his demented experiments would soon end with the arrival of one Miles Upshur... Weapons Shears:A giant pair of scissors that can stab through wooden doors, cut off heads and stab into bodies, and can even be used as a blunt object when not extended. Various "Surgical" Tools:Rick Trager has a variety of different tools such as a very large butcher knife and some other bladed weapons. Wheelchair:A wheelchair with straps to keep a victim trapped. Physicality:Rick Trager is incredibly strong as he can almost kill a person with two punches, he can run forever but is slower than Miles, and is presumably as durable as any other Variant which makes him immune to tranquilizers but able to die by getting crushed by an elevator. Skills Intelligence:Rick Trager is incredibly smart being a good tracker and knowing a lot about anatomy. Torturer:Rick Trager is very sadistic, he cut a man's tongue out for stamps and he goes for the fingers, then the groin, and finally the tongue. He did however admit he should have cut Miles' heel first. Jack Griffin Bio:A brilliant scientist who found the secret to invisibility. Unfortunately a plant that he put in drove him mad. He goes searching for a place to continue his research for an antidote after leaving his lab as he is now stuck as The Invisible Man. However his deteriorating mental health leads him down a road of murder, robbery, and intimidation of a former colleague. The only thing he cares about besides mayhem at this point is his fiancé but the will the police catch him first? Weapons Anything:Jack Griffin isn't picky. He will use whatever he can find, a chair for bashing in a skull, bottle throwing and even killing people through throwing them off of cliffs, train derailment, or car accidents. Invisibility Serum:Besides the obvious invisibility aspect, Jack Griffin is a incredibly strong human. He can pick a man up and swing him around before throwing him and can strangle people or hit someone in the gut hard enough to incapacitate them for a while. He appears to be average everywhere else. Skills Intelligence:In addition to being a scientist, he can outsmart the police for a while, rob banks, and even has a outfit designed to hide his invisibility. Fight takes place in Mount Massive Asylum in the Surgical Ward. Voting ends on March 16th. Category:Blog posts